American Rite of the Templar Order
The American Rite of the Templar Order, formerly known as the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order prior to the American Revolutionary War, is the rite of the Templar Order whose operations are based in the United States. Haytham Kenway of the British Rite officially founded the Colonial Rite in 1754, becoming its first Grand Master, in order to find a suspected Precursor storehouse, on the orders of the British Rite's Grand Master Reginald Birch. The Colonial Rite, which operated in both the Thirteen Colonies and Canada, played a significant role in guiding the course of the French and Indian War and the American Revolution, with an aim to usurp control of the newly forming nation. However, the Templars' plans were ultimately disrupted by the reformed Colonial Assassins, and in particular, the Assassin Ratonhnhaké:ton. Following the creation of the United States, the Rite reorganized itself into the American Rite. By 1863, the Rite was led by Grand Master William M. Tweed and was trying to influence the outcome of the American Civil War. Main Enemies: Connor, Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki Enemies: The Star Alliance, the Alpha Team, the B Team, the Miracle Elite, the Multi-Universal Resistance, Slade's Ensemble, the Striker Force, Anarky, the Children of BlackGarurumon, the Sinisters of Evil, Guardians of the Orders Blackpool The American Rite of Templar Order members will debut as the main antagonist of the story and becomes The Star Alliance's main enemies. They are led by Haytham Kenway, the father of Connor and a very dangerous skilled man. Anarky is also going to be the main antagonists and will be a rival to the Templar Orders. Despite him being a dangerous enemy, the Templars have been preparing for if they encounter Anarky. Members Official * Haytham Kenway (Leader) * Charles Lee (Sidekick) * John Pitcairn * Thomas Hickey * Nicholas Biddle * William Johnson From the Other Parts of the Multi-Universe * White Star (Sub Leader) * Devin Weston (Second in Command) * Steve Haines (Second in Command) * Enrico Maxwell (Third in Command) * Carter Pewterschmidt (Fourth in Command) * Captain (Killian Jones) Hook (Fourth in Command) * Edgar Ross (Fifth in Command) * Colonel Muska (Sixth in Command) * Brock Mason (Adviser) * Jim * Sloan and Bree * Haroud Hazi Bin * Mama Robotnik * Vince McMahon Haytham8.jpg Charles Lee19.jpg White Star6.jpeg Linderman0.jpg Abraham Kane1.png Maxwell1.jpeg Carter1.PNG Edgar Ross1.jpg Devin1.png Steve Haines1.jpeg Muska4.jpg Brock Mason1.png Jim0.jpg Mcmahon1.jpeg Mama Robotnik1.jpg Haroud1.jpeg Dante 0.jpg Dylan Gould2.jpg Van Pelt1.jpeg Javert2.jpg Colonel 1.jpeg Chester V0.png Stephen1.jpg Ramon1.jpg Mcfist1.jpg Justin Hammer1.jpeg Lucien1.jpg William Johnson1.jpg Hickey1.png Captain Rochefort1.jpeg Cardinal1.jpeg Brotherhood of Evil1.jpg Professor Screweyes1.jpg Holli2.jpg Mitsurugi1.jpg Roodaka0.jpg The postman1.jpg The governor0.jpeg Overseer0.jpg Long feng1.png Conduit0.png shane mcmahon1.jpeg darth phobos0.jpeg sheriff1.jpeg Dutch1.jpg Sloan and Bree1.jpg Baratheon1.jpg gideon1.jpeg Gunnery Hartman1.jpg Dolores0.jpeg dr. regal0.jpeg John Pitcairn1.png hookkillian.jpg Biddle1.png Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Villain Protagonist Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Assassin's Creed Universe Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Villains in Blackpool Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Imprisoned character Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains